ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Movie/Transcript
This is the full movie transcript of the 2020 film: ROBLOX: The Movie. '' Part 1: The Start of the Universe! '(Shows Universal Pictures Logo on screen)' '(Shows DreamWorks Animation SKG Logo, then Chad appears on the moon (Saying "Who the heck is that guy?") and then punches the Fisher Boy and then Chad replaces the Fisher Boys Place)' '''Chad': Wrecked! (chuckles, then winks at the screen) (Shows The Solar System) Narrator: Hello there! I am the narrator, and i will be telling you a story. First we need to leave the Solar System, I am getting BURNED by the sun. (Screen then goes past The Solar System to somewhere far far, very far, almost very very far away, then shows a Universe that is shaped like a Rhombus) Narrator: This was a universe called ROBLOX! It was created before the Solar System was created. It is old but it has a very rich history. It used to be called DynaBlocks. (Screen shows a very old paper drawing of Builderman, ROBLOX, and 1x1x1x1) Narrator: These main 3 gods, Builderman, ROBLOX, and 1x1x1x1 were friends, they control the DynaBlocks Universe. Their also other gods, like Shedletsky, and some others i can't know because I don't know much about these guys. But then one day, Builderman and ROBLOX thought that the universe was lonely, so they added 2 planets, one planet that was Orange, and one that was, ugh, Black and Red. And they also added a Sun and a moon, and then they created newborn DynaBlocksians, 1x1x1x1 then started to become jealous of the newborn DynaBlocksians because they were getting more love and their were created by Blocks, but 1x1x1x1 was created by Metal, and kept saying. 1x1x1x1: METAL IS BETTER THAN BLOCKS! Narrator: Then Builderman said. Builderman: Well, if you don't like our creations, then you should get out of here! 1x1x1x1: Very well (uses powers to attack Builderman and ROBLOX) Hi-Yah! ROBLOX: Oh boy! Builderman Help! (ROBLOX Then Dies) Builderman: (Gasps) YOU HAVE BEEN A BAD GOD. I WILL BE SENDING YOU TO A PLANET! 1x1x1x1': Hahaha very funny, i will destroy the new DynaBlocksians. Builderman: Oh no, you will be going to the second planet. The Dark One. (Sends 1x1x1x1 with a tractor beam all the way down to the Dark Planet.) 1x1x1x1: '''''I SWEAR, ONE DAY, I WILL ATTACK THAT STUPID ORANGE PLANET AND YOU TOO BUILDERMAN. YOU. WILL. SEE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Gets pulled by the dark planet's gravity) Builderman: *chuckles* whatever you say chump. Narrator: So then Builderman built a grave for ROBLOX and all the gods came as well to see his funeral. Builderman: He was my only bestest friend, i just can't believe he died by a former god. Lily: Really, who??? Builderman: 1x1x1x1 Everyone: (Gasps) Shedletsky: Poor guy! What are we gonna do now?? Builderman: Well, there is nothing we can do... But! (points finger up) We can try to find a hero who can stop 1x1x1x1 because he said he will kill and ban every DynaBlocksian and he will take over the whole universe! SCS: Why didn't you take his God Powers?? Builderman: I just didn't knew what to do! Shedletsky: Where is he right now?? Builderman: (Gulps) He is in a planet, NOT ''the orange one, that will totally suck! '''Lily: So that means..... He is in the Dark Red Planet! Shedletsky: Okay, i am getting tired of calling these their colors, how about we call that orange planet, Planet Builder, and call the Dark Red one, Planet Hacker. AND! Lets rename the universe, ROBLOX! In memory of his death. Builderman: I approve those names! SCS: So DynaBlocksians are now called ROBLOXians, right?? (Everyone then makes a nervous face) SCS: I LOVE IT! Everyone: Phew! Builderman: (Gets Idea) (creates a baby) (gives it a special power inside) This power is gonna make it a strong man. It will face bad people, it will get bullied a lot, but it dosen't matter, it will be stong against people and it could be powerful to stop bad guys. Lily: It looks like a strong little man! :D Shedletsky: '''''HE IS SO CUTE I COULD JUST DIE! Builderman: I am gonna send it to its parents, i know the name it will be.... SCS: Who??? Builderman: Jake! Part 2: Beginning Of The Adventure! (Many Years Later) (Screen Showing a Townhouse right by Downtown ROBLOXIA) Jake's Mom: Bye Jakkie! Jake: Bye Mom! Oh bye Dad! Jake's Dad: Bye! (A Bus Driver then pulls over a bus by their home) Bus Driver: Hello Jake! Jake: Hello Mr. Bus Driver Dude! The Students: (One Girl whispers to another girl "Oh look its the loser") (Everyone laughs at Jake) Boy #1 says: What a loser he is! Bus Driver: EVERYONE SHUT UP! JAKE DOSEN'T LIKE IT WHEN HE GETS BULLIED. '(Jake then sits in the very back by himself) (Shows DreamWorks Animation Logo on a building) Presents: '''''ROBLOX: The Movie! (Shows the logo on the sky) (Shows other opening credits scenes) (The bus then stops at the school, then everyone gets off the bus) (When Jake first enters the school) The Students: HAHAHAHAHAH! LOOK IT'S THE LOSER! Jake: (Gets Angry) (Walks to Mrs. Blocks Classroom) (School Bell Rings) Mrs. Blocks: Hello Class! Today, we will be learning about how to create a game! So everyone get your books out from your desk and go to Page #127! (Everyone gets their books out) Mrs. Blocks: So i want you guys to read the page! And it will tell you all the lessons! (clears throat) Lesson 1: You have to use certain imagination, Lesson 2: Think what you are gonna do with your game, Lesson 3: Add special features to your game! Jake: (Raises Hand) Mrs. Blocks: Yes, Jake?? Jake: Do your games be a part of the planet or will they appear in computers. The Students: Boy #1: Bruh, Everyone else laughs. Girl #2: The games appears in Computers and devices, they don't just come to life, IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHA Boy #2: BURN!!! Jake: (Starts to cry) Part 3: Help is Better if You Explain! Jake's Mom: So honey, how was your day at school?? Jake: Not the best! Jake's Dad: What's wrong Jakkie?? Jake: I keep being bullied and i asked a question about if games can go to real life or computers, but then i got bullied again! (Cries)'' WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME??!!'' (Jake's Mom and Jake's Dad take a seat next to Jake)' Jake's Mom: Honey, its okay! I asked the same question when i was your age! And i noticed, they can come to real life. Jake's Dad: Yeah! It's true! When i went out of ROBLOXIA for a vacation, i saw a game portal, and it letted me straight to a different game! If people say they only come on our computers, their wrong, maybe one day, you can find games! Most people have not left ROBLOXIA for a while! Jake's Mom: Your father is right, Darling! Also the reason why you keep being bullied is because, it's a belssing from Builderman! Jake: '''''WHAT?! HOW?? I KEEP BEING SAD BECAUSE OF THAT! Jake's Mom': Look, It says in the Bloxible, if you get bullied a lot, it can be a blessing that you're strong. Jake's Dad: Oh boy! It's 10pm, let's go get some sleep! Part 4: A New Day, A New Discovery (Jake then wakes up from his bed) Jake: (Yawns) (Jake then goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast) Jake's Mom: Morning Sweetie! Jake: Morning Mom! (Screen then cuts the scene where Jake is eating breakfast) Jake's Dad: Bye Honey! Jake's Mom: Bye darling! (Kisses) 'Jake's Dad': (Leaves House) Jake: (Exits the house) Bye mom! (Bus then arrives for Jake, and then Jake gets in, then the bus leaves and the screen cuts to ROBLOXIA High School) Jake: (Looks at the sky) (Sees a red spot) Huh? (Screen then cuts to Jake trying to get in bed) Jake: Good night Mom! (turns off his bedroom light) (about to close his eyes) (Hears an explosion) Huh? (Walks up to his telescope, and then discovers that red spot in the sky, which turns out to be Planet Hacker) Huh? Another planet?? I thought this was our only planet. (zooms into the planet, and sees a building) Some kind of civilization in that planet?? (Sees a ROBLOXian walk out of that building) I was right! A citizen, but what is he doing there?? (Zooms in closer, which then turns out to be a Noob with scared eyes) ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '' (Jake's Mom then hears Jake's scream) Jake: What?? But how??? I thought he had clothes, was he hypnotized?? Jake's Mom: (Opens door) Is everything alright Jake??? Jake: (turns around) Oh, umm yes mom! Jake's Mom: I thought I told you to go to sleep. Go to bed now. Jake: Yes Mom. (Gets in bed) (Jake's Mom leaves) Jake: (Gets up) (Sees in telescope again) Hmmm. (Sees another Noob carrying a normal ROBLOXian) (Screen then pans to the building that Jake is seeing) Professor Noob: (opens door) (Screen then fades inside the building) Professor Noob: I got what you asked sir! 1x1x1x1: You did?? Let me see it. Professor Noob: (Drops the normal ROBLOXian) Here! He is ready to be a minion. 1x1x1x1: Perfect! (makes evil smile) (Uses power to get the normal ROBLOXian's energy) (Brings the energy he doesn't need back) (The normal ROBLOXian is now showed as a noob) 1x1x1x1: Hehehe, thank you, Professor Noob. But I need 1,000,000 energy to start attacking Planet Builder, this isn't enough. (Turns to Energy-o-Meter, which is only showing 50,900 energy in the meter) (Turns to Professor Noob) Now, go! Go get more Planet Builder citizens please. Professor Noob: YES SIR! (Screen then pans to Jake's telescope's view) Jake: (gasp) Someone is gonna attack this planet! (Makes surprised face) Part 5: Disbeliefs (Screen showing ROBLOXIA High School) Jake: Hey dudes, did you know someone is attacking this planet? Student #9: Who is that? Jake: 1x1x1x1.... (The students then start laughing at Jake) Student #2: 1x1x1x1 is a myth, NOOB! Jake: Fine, you guys will see one day! (Screen showing houses in ROBLOXIA) Jake: Guys! 1x1x1x1 is gonna take over this planet! ROBLOXian #3: What did you say? Jake: 1x1x1x1 will take over this planet. ROBLOXian #3: Like we believe you, '''''NOOB! Jake: No, no, no. It's true! I heard him from my telescope! ROBLOXian #3: Yeah right! (turns to everyone on the city) HEY GUYS! THIS TEENAGER WHO ACTS LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD SAYS THAT 1X1X1X1 WILL TAKE OVER THIS PLANET! All of the ROBLOXians of ROBLOXIA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROBLOXian #10: NOOB!'' ' '''Jake': (gets angry) ''THAT'S IT! ''I will find different people to help me! ROBLOXian #9: Okay bye, we hope you die on your quest! ROBLOXian #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! (Screen showing Jake's house) Jake's Dad: Jake, we got a paper from your principal, Mr. Lynn, we heard that you will be getting detention tomorrow! Jake: what?? Jake's Mom: It says, Dear, Parent(s)/Guardian(s) of Jake, Your child, Jake will be getting detention, reason: keeps spreading myths and keeps starting wars during class. Sincerely Mr. Lynn. '' '''Jake': Oh! Jake's Dad: Wait! There was also a FaceBlox post of you in school saying that someone named, 1x1x1x1(?) that will take over this planet?? (Video plays on FaceBlox) Jake (On Video): Hey dudes, did you know someone is attacking this planet? Student #9 (On Video): Who is that? Jake (On Video): 1x1x1x1... (All the students then laugh at Jake on the video) Student #2 (On Video): 1x1x1x1 is a myth, '''''NOOB! Jake (On Video): Fine, you guys will see one day! Student #8 (On Video): Yeah right, NOOB! (Mr. Lynn then opens the door) Mr. Lynn (On Video): ALRIGHT, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Student #20 (On Video): Someone keeps starting wars and keeps spreading stupid myths. Mr. Lynn (On Video): Alright, who is starting that? (All the students then point to Jake) Jake (On Video): WHAT?! These myths aren't myths, and I didn't start a war! These people did! Mr. Lynn (On Video): Yeah right! I AM GONNA TELL YOUR PARENTS THAT YOU'LL BE GETTING DETENTION TOMORROW! (Mr. Lynn then leaves the class) The Students (On Video): (Laughs at Jake) (Video ends) Jake's Mom: Jake, is this true? We won't be mad at you! Jake: No it isn't, its all of my classmates' fault! Jake's Dad: (turns on TV) (News Channel plays on TV) Mr. Newsman:' Welcome to ROBLOXIA News! Today, we got a report that someone that is a teenager says that someone will be taking over this planet! So, what do you think of this myth that is spreading?' ROBLOXian #3: Well, I think this is a bit crazy! Mr. Newsman: Okay, what about you? Student #20: I think this person should run away from this city and be lost forever! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIS STUPID MYTHS AGAIN! Mr. Newsman: Okay so that is it for ROBLOXIA News! Now it is time for something unexpected! A new food called Green Pizz- (TV Turns off) Jake: (surprised) (cries) Jake's Mom: Jake, what's wrong? Jake: I keep getting hated! Jake's Dad: Listen, being bullied don't matter, they just want to hurt your feelings! Also, where did you learn this stuff about this, 1x1x1x1 taking over this planet? Jake: I was looking in a telescope on Planet Hacker! I saw 1x1x1x1 getting energy so he can attack! Jake's Mom: Are you sure? Let's look at your telescope. (Jake and his Parents then look at Jake's Telescope, then Planet Hacker shows up) Jake's Mom: Okay.... (Jake then zooms in closer) Jake: See? Look! Wait, is that a army? I didn't see that before! (then they hear 1x1x1x1 talking about the battle on Planet Builder) Jake's Mom: (gasp) you were right! Jake's Dad: why didn't they listen to you? Jake: cause they're dumb! Also, Mom, Dad, can I go out and stop him? Jake's Mom and Dad: No! Jake's Dad: You can't stop that person! He looks tough! Jake: (scoffs) He looks like a giant blockman with a meatball for his head. Jake's Mom: I actually know the truth about that guy! I was the same age as you! He was a former god of the universe! Jake: Really? Could you tell me more? Jake's Mom: Oh, you should ask other people about that stuff. I don't really know to be honest. Jake's Dad: Well, its time for your bed. Thanks for telling us, Jake! Part 6: Jake Leaves ROBLOXIA (Screen then shows Jake's House) Jake's Mom: Jake!! ''Get ready for school! '''Jake: Yes mom. (Acts very tired) (Screen then pans into The Noobs flying to ROBLOXIA) Noob #18: (makes weird noises) Noob #29: (makes weird noises) (starts to laugh) (Screen then switches to ROBLOXIA High School) Mrs. Block: good morning class! Today, we will be making a game in reality! So what we need some blocks, some blocks (continues 100x more) (The Noobs then get in the classroom) The Students: '''''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Block: some blocks, some blocks, AAAAAND some blocks! The Students: HELP! THEIR TAKING US SOMEWHERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Screen then fades to Jake being sad in the Detention room) Jake: (sighs) (hears people screaming) Huh? (leaves the detention room) Guys??? (gasp) (sees them going to a spaceship) Hey! (runs to the spaceship) Come back! Mr. Lynn: Jake help us!! Student #2: Hurry Jake! (The spaceship then flies back to Planet Hacker) Jake: (gasp) No! (starts feeling sad) (walks back to Jake's House) (Screen then pans to Jake's House) Jake: Mom, Dad, I'm home! (Jake's Mom and Dad then can be heard screaming) Jake: (gasp) (tries to open the door) It's locked! (Slams into the door hard) (gasp) The Noobs: (makes weird noises) Jake's Mom: Jake, help us! Jake: Don't worry! (fights the Noobs) (A noob then gets on Jake) Jake: AHHHHHH! ''(pushes the Noob) '''Jake's Mom and Dad: ''JAKE!!!!!! ''(then they get taken to another spaceship) Jake: ''NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY MOM AND DAD, ANYTHING BUT MY MOM AND DAD! ''Oh well, I guess this is it. (Screen then pans into Jake's House at Nighttime) All ROBLOXians: ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '' ROBLOXian #9: '''''THESE YELLOW CREEPS ARE OUT OF CONTROL! SOMEBODY HELP US! Jake: (sighs) (starts to sleep) (Screen then pans to Jake's Dream) 1x1x1x1 (on Jake's Dream): Hello there Jake! My name is 1x1x1x1 and I'm gonna take over your planet, I heard your the only one left in ROBLOXIA, well! I will find you! Even if you hide! ''MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! '' (Jake then wakes up, being scared) (Screen then shows a Rainy Day, Jake then travels very far away from ROBLOXIA) Jake: (Sighs) This isn't right. I think that 1x1x1x1 person is behind all of this! I knew it! I need people to help me! (Screen then shows a small village that has been destroyed, Jake can be seen walking to it) Jake: Huh? (Jesse and Melvin can then be seen hiding) Melvin: Go away! I don't wanna be a noob! Jake: Who are you? Jesse: Wait, your not a noob? Jake: No. Why would I be? Melvin: Oh, well the name's Melvin! Jesse: And my name is Jesse! Jake: Oh okay... The name's Jake, But what happened to that village there? Jesse: Oh! That's our home! New Blox Village! Melvin: It got destroyed by some herd of noobs, it took every citizen expect for us! Where are you from Jake? Jake: I am from ROBLOXIA! Melvin: You mean you've been living there? The herd of Noobs came here first and then the went the way you came from but the opposite way and made it to ROBLOXIA! Jake: Yeah, I know, they took everyone there! I didn't get taken for some reason! It even took my Mom and Dad! I even got a dream last night about someone named 1x1x1x1 and he said he will find me! (gulps) Melvin: (gasp) 1x1x1x1. Jake: Yes. Melvin: 1x1x1x1. Jake: Yes? Melvin: 1x1x1x1! I knew he was behind all of this! We need to stop him! I know! We can get Builderman to help us! Jesse and I know a shortcut through some games! Jake: Wait so one of our gods can help us? Jesse: Yup! Melvin: C'mon Jesse and Jake! Let's go find Builderman and take down 1x1x1x1! Jake: Let's go! Part 7: TBA Coming soon! Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Development Category:Articles Under Construction